Saiyan Of The League
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: The Prince of all Saiyans is sent into a parallel dimension. Will he find a way to return, or will he make a new home for himself in a world with no Goku to reign him in?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ, or Justice League. DragonballZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

_**Prologue - Bow to The Prince**_

_**In The Depths of Space- Dragonball Universe**_

Vegeta sat within the confines of his Saiyan space pod with his arms crossed over his armored chest plate. His eyes are closed, and he is in a sleep like state. The space pod's on-board computer activated, and released a gas that roused the sleeping Saiyan Prince. [Prince Vegeta. Wake up, Prince.] "What is it?" Vegeta asked in a gruff voice. [We are approaching a Solar Storm. Advise course correction to evade.] Vegeta shook his white gloved fist at the computer in anger. "No! I have waited too long for this moment! I will not be denied any longer! Pass through it immediately!" The computer was silent for a moment. [Acknowledged, Prince.] The on-board computer stated. Vegeta smiled, and began to shut his eyes. Another gas was released from the pod, and Vegeta slumbered.

The space pod entered the solar storm, and was jostled back and forth by the energies released within. Arcing energy enveloped the pod, and it was shrouded in a red aura. The pod's speed increased beyond anything it was designed for, and soon disappeared entirely.

_**Smallville, Kansas - Justice League Earth**_

"It sure is a nice night out. Not a cloud in the sky." A man stated to his wife, as he lead his horses back into his barn for the night. "Yes, Jonathan. Do you think Clark will be here for Breakfast tomorrow?" "Knowing Clark, he'll do his best." Jonathan said with a smile. "Work keeps him pretty busy, saving the world and all." Martha smiled proudly, and took her husband by the arm. "I couldn't be more proud of him. We're so blessed to have him in our lives." Martha kissed Jonathan on his left cheek. A bright light in the sky caught the couples attention. The light became so bright that they had to shield their eyes. "Jonathan...what is..." Martha's question was cut off by a massive explosion, and shock wave that rocked Smallville to its core. Martha, and Jonathan were thrown from their feet, as huge gusts of wind ripped into the house, and the barn was flattened with the barn animals fleeing for their lives. Jonathan was still conscious, and crawling on the ground and favoring his right arm. "UUuuuggh...its busted! Martha! Where are you!" A deep cut on Jonathan's forehead was bleeding, and it was interfering with his vision. Jonathan saw a shadow 15 feet ahead of him, and he crawled faster. "Is that you, Martha?!" Jonathan heard feminine groaning, and pushed himself to go faster. "Martha!" Jonathan saw that Martha was trapped under a large beam. "Hold on, Martha! I'll get you out of there!"

_**At The Crash Site**_

The site has a huge crater that's visible from a great distance, with giant rocks up-heaved all around it. The ground was super heated from the object that crashed, and the area was still glowing from the intense heat. Small pieces of metal could be seen strewed all over the site, and a large circular piece within the center of the crater. A small shadow moved within the circular piece, and fell out onto its back. "Nnnnooo...wherre...am..." Vegeta groaned in pain. His body is riddled with injuries. Both of his legs are broken, and there are large cuts all over his body. Vegeta pushes himself with his hands away from the remains of his space pod, and laughs mirthlessly. "If only my father could see me now." Vegeta reaches with a shaking hand inside the chest-plate of his armor. "I hate you, Kakarot! You...*cough* *cough*...and your stupid beans!" Vegeta takes out a small bag, and looks at the contents with distain. "Why did...you give me so many, Clown!" Vegeta swallows one of the beans, and his eyes grow wide. All of his injuries from the crash are healed, and his power level increases as well. Vegeta quickly stands up, and walks over to his pod to inspect the damage.

"Great! This is just great!" Vegeta growled out. "What backwater world is this? It feels like the Earth, but I don't sense Kakarot, or any his little cheerleaders here." Vegeta turns his head, and narrows his coal black eyes. "A human's life is fading...it doesn't concern me." Vegeta walks out of the large crater, and turns again in the direction of the dying power. Vegeta looks down, and closes his left fist. "Blast you, Kakarot!" Vegeta starts to power up, and a white aura surrounds his body. Vegeta's body begins to lift into the air, and he starts flying over to the source of his frustration.

"*HHHHHnnnnnff! Almost got it, Martha! Hold on!" Jonathan pleaded, and renewed his efforts to lift the large beam with his good arm. The beam shifted, but Jonathan lost his footing, and slipped in the muddy ground. Jonathan is lying on his back trying to catch his breath. He caught sight of a shadow flying in their direction, and immediately thought it was their son. "Clark! Clark! Over here, Son!" Jonathan was waving his good arm in the air. The figure descends to the ground, and Jonathan sees that it isn't his son. "Please, help my wife! She's trapped under that beam!"

Jonathan watches as the small man with gravity defying black hair looks over at Martha, then turns his dark eyes on him. "So, this is where I was sensing the dying power. You're lucky that I need someone to tell me where the hell I am!" Vegeta crouched down, and took out a bean from a bag in his hand, "Eat it!" Vegeta ordered, and forced the bean into Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan could feel all of the aches, and pain leaving his body. He felt his dislocated arm being fixed, and started to get up to his feet. Vegeta walked over to Martha's location, and kicked the large beam off of Martha with no effort. The beam traveled 50 feet into a field of crops before stopping. "Woman! Eat this, and you'll live!" Vegeta forced a bean into Martha's mouth, and her injuries began healing like Jonathan's had before. Martha had tears in her eyes, and rushed into the waiting arms of Jonathan. "It's okay, Martha. Everything's going to be okay." Jonathan caressed Martha's white hair to comfort her.

Vegeta's patience was wearing thin, and he tapped a gloved finger on his bicep with his arms crossed. "Yes, your injuries are gone! Good! Now, I need answers! Where am I?!" Jonathan looks over Martha's shoulder with a confused look. "This is the town of Smallville in Kansas." Vegeta stared at Jonathan with a frown on his face. "That tells me nothing! Is this the Earth, or isn't it?!" Martha frowns back at Vegeta. "This is Earth, are you from some other planet?" Vegeta smirks back. "I see that the females are the intelligent ones on this planet. Yes, I am a Saiyan...the Prince of all Saiyans! I am Vegeta!" Vegeta powered up, and smiles wide at their sudden look of fear. Vegeta chuckles, and powers back down. "Heh. Don't worry. I won't harm you." Vegeta uncrosses his arms, and relaxes them at his side.

"This is Earth...but I doubt its the one I know. The scientists on my Planet theorized about alternate realities...It was foolish to pass through that Solar Storm." Vegeta stated mostly to himself. Vegeta tilted his head up, and smiles. "There are several large power levels approaching." Vegeta stares over at the still hugging couple. "Find cover somewhere..." Vegeta trailed off before a being rocketed into him and sent Vegeta into the remains of Martha, and Jonathan's house at high speeds. "Ma, Pa! Are you alright?!" Superman floated down to both of his adopted parents, and hugged them both. "We're fine, Son...you shouldn't have been so hasty. We're both alive, because of that man you sent flying." Jonathon admonished, and Martha nodded. "He may be lacking in manners, but your father's right, Clark." Superman gave his parents a look of embarrassment, and used his telescopic vision to make sure the otherworldly man was alright.

Clark had to turn off his telescopic vision, because of the blinding light coming from within the house. Beams of yellow light escaped the holes in the house, and the rubble caused by the crash are floating in the air. The ground beneath Martha, and Jonathan's feet is shaking like an earthquake. The few clouds in the night sky were traveling at high speeds, and a corona of light was now illuminating the night. Superman could feel the immense power emanating from within the house, and grabbed his parents, and traveled through the air to put them down at a safe distance. Clark returned to see that the rest of the Justice League had arrived in front of the Kent's house. Batman had a device in his gloved hand, and his white lenses narrowed in worry. "Superman, we have to stop this before..."

The Kent house exploded into brilliant light with pieces of debris flying for miles. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's voice screamed into the night, and the Justice League members on the ground sought cover. Green Lantern created a green energy force bubble around himself, Batman and the Flash. Wonder Woman was batting away the debris with her fists. Hawkgirl couldn't keep herself in the air, and braced herself behind the Bat Plane. Martian Manhunter went intangible to escape harm from the flying debris.

"You are not the one I wanted to show this to! Kakarot was to be my first opponent in this form!" The veins on Vegeta's forehead were throbbing. "You dare to strike me like a coward? YOU DARE?!" Vegeta's fists are clenching so hard, his knuckles popped. Emerald green eyes stare angrily at Superman. "I'm going to tear you to pieces, and scatter your remains to the depths of space!" More power emanated from Vegeta, and his yellow aura increased in size. Vegeta yells a battle-cry, and moves across the distance between them at such speeds that he leaves after images in his wake. "YYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_**Author's Note: Prologue - Complete! Let me know what you think of the new story in a review, and thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
